


The Switch Jinx

by OneWithHiccups



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Almost Body Swap, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWithHiccups/pseuds/OneWithHiccups
Summary: (A repost from the starts of my story on Fanfiction.net under the same moniker (OneWithHiccups). I'll be finishing it up here soon enough. Admittedly, this is edited after a couple years of tweaks and eye-rolls at my old writing style...)Hiccup and Toothless get in all sorts of trouble together, but this time a cruel witch is involved. With each in the other's form, the two brothers are grounded. Is there a cure for the curse, or have they seen the last of their days flying together?





	The Switch Jinx

As soon as he woke up, Toothless began searching. For the small one, the one who was frail and lonely except when with him. Wide Eyes, Little Freckle, Sprite of Flight--and all the other names Toothless had attributed to the boy.

He searched for his human.

Once he rolled to his stomach, it became clear that something was very wrong. His limbs were too thin and it was hard to balance, his skin was thinner and felt every rock and sharp blade of grass on the ground. He rose his head and found his neck muscles struggle to do so, and it was unclear if his neck had been weakened or if his head had become heavier. His eyes were dull, vision perhaps worse than it would have been due to the black fur that hung from the top of his head, shading the front of his face. 

His ears, too, and--and his  _mind_. Something was wrong.   
Where he once heard lush wind and sweet water rushing, his head was now filled with long strings of mumbles.  _This is-s strange. Not good..._ It was a mumble similar to those Little Freckle made-

The thought yanked him back into focus. His human was missing, he remembered.

Toothless grappled again with the frustration of trying to push himself to his feet, and saw that his limbs were smooth and pale. 

"Hu-u... uh... wh-hat is..." His tongue failed nearly as soon as he began to attempt wording his confusion.

Just as he regained some form of balance, a cutting snigger shot him from behind. 

He swiveled with a curled-in form, desperate to protect his core while facing the noise. But his success in this was dropping seeing that his wings were  _gone_. He was exposed from the back, sides, and front without them.

Nevertheless, the source of the sound was right in front of him: a human with a cover of thin animal skin draped across her shoulders, her white hair adorned with feathers and stomach and legs with shiny metals. Unfamiliar, but her expression suggested that she knew him.

"Well, Blackie? Do you like the new ride?" She smiled. "It's strange that your skin isn't nearly as dark as your scales were, but I suppose your souls really did synchronize with each other."

Toothless tried to assess her but his now pathetic eyesight was a terrible judge of the threat she posed. At least the muscles in his face weren't so different as he easily shot a vicious glare. He growled as low as he could.

"Oh, use your words, you brute."

Toothless stopped, shocked in a sudden realization. Not only did he understand what she was saying, but his mind was quickly piecing together the response he wanted to give her in the same tongue. "Wu... what do you want?" 

She beamed, perhaps because of finally hearing his voice. She also seemed to find his question humorous.

"I've already got what I want." She stepped to the side, lowering her head and motioning to a small green lump by her feet. Upon closer inspection, it was shifting slightly.

Toothless felt a strange tug in his stomach, and he crawled forward on pure impulse. "Give it to me." The need to hold that thing, whatever it was, was unexplainable and irresistible. 

She only smiled, using the heel of her boot to roll the small thing over. It flipped on its back and Toothless saw it to be a small, green dragon.

He lurched forward again. "Give!" he shrieked, scrambling forward on his four clumsy limbs. He was only a few more movements away when his vision was suddenly blocked by a huge pelt of dark animal fur.

All at once, he was on his back. Tears sprouted from his eyes as his naked back scraped along rocks and pine needles. He gasped in pain, quickly rolling to one side and hissing from the new sizzle that shot through him when the new scratches hit cold air.

"Cover yourself, beast," she said as he writhed. The blanket of soft black skin fell on his bare body like a comfort. "And don't ever get near my sky again."

Toothless struggled to find his bearings again, scratching at the ground as those mumbles in his head distracted him from instant retaliation.   
Useless anyway, since there was no one to hate when he finally turned to attack. She was gone, and any proof that anything had happened at all was his new cloak and the little green dragon.

He practically dove for it, slipping to his elbows more than once as he struggled up the small incline. He slowed to a stop as he came into touching distance from it, suddenly wary. 

What was it, again?

The little dragon was mostly olive green, but little brown speckles spotted its back and peppered its face heavily. It had two sets of horns on either side of its skull, the higher ones larger than their lower counterparts, with more tiny spikes lining down his spine until they dwindled into small scales. His tail just about doubled his length. In truth, the dragon was only about as big as the smallest of lambs. 

Toothless questioned himself. Why had he so desperately gone to the dragon's side rather than leaving to find his human? 

The little thing shifted, huffing in tiny growls and purrs of discontent before raising its head toward Toothless with all the lethargy of a newborn. 

Even as it was peeling its eyes open, Toothless couldn't stop himself from drawing it close to his chest in an embrace. This time, though, he knew why.

This little one was Him. What was the sound they made? The sound the Golden Girl that Little Freckle so adored used? 

"Hik... cup."

Yes, that was it: Hik-cup. The same scent, movement, eyes. Though small and very much a dragon, this was Him.

 

 

Waking up usually meant another day to tackle. But the sun was already going down and everything ached like he'd forgotten to take up. 

Also, there were huge, vivid green eyes staring down at him. 

His name rung brokenly, and Hiccup stretched in the huge man's grasp.  _A giant? And how does he know my name?_

But besides that, something else was wrong. "Aoouu..." Hiccup's mouth snapped shut almost as soon as he opened it.  
He couldn't speak? And it struck him now that  _everything_ felt so foreign; his mouth, arms, entire body. His ears were especially off, picking up the chatter of birds--four of them--directly above him. The wind shook the trees with a purpose he'd never seen before, and the new sensation gave him cause to want to write it down or make dialogue yet he somehow knew such a thing was impossible.  

It was disturbing to say the least. He wriggled around violently to get on his feet, but he only got to squirm onto his belly before his head demanded he stop, pounding in protest. The touch of this giant was sending him into a spiral of panic.  _I need to get away..._

His first instinct was to spring out and away, which he managed to do with an extra stubborn burst of energy. He ignored the giant's shout of concern, instead opting to collapse onto his face. 

These legs were  _wrong_ , each fighting for dominance with his arms and tripping over each other. "Oouuuu~" His strange groan had much to be desired in expressing his frustration as he stared at the ground.  _What is happening?!_

The giant behind him was moving and Hiccup prepared for the worst, figuring he had practically no chance of getting away in his current state. Hands wrapped around his body again, though they didn't flip him over as he feared. Instead, he was turned around to look at the giant again.

Those  _eyes_ were so eerily familiar, and Hiccup couldn't help but stay still under their gaze. It was such a... nostalgic sensation.

"Hik-cup," the giant repeated.

Hiccup startled, as even that voice was familiar even though he was sure he'd never heard it before. But those  _eyes_ he had definitely seen somewhere. 

A gasp overtook him as the realization surged through him.  _Tooth_... 

The giant pulled the corners of his mouth to the side, albeit awkwardly, and spoke again. "Yeh, Hik-cup. It's me."

The tiny dragon fainted.


End file.
